


the best thing

by SaraJaye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e40 On the Run, Pre-Femslash, Rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Amethyst have a little chat after "On the Run".</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best thing

Hours after everyone else has gone to sleep, she's still awake. Now that they're safe at home and Steven's fast asleep in his bed, like he'd wanted, she can't help but feel a little guilty for how things turned out today.

_I still don't think Steven's ready to know about things like the Kindergarten, but I can't protect him forever, can I? And Amethyst...I never realized how much she hated herself for where she came from. I probably didn't make things any better by treating the Kindergarten like all it bred were bad seeds._

Amethyst has been with them since before the rebellion, but it's finally hitting Pearl just how little she truly knows her. _Slob, brat, reckless, messy, childish, irresponsible._ How much of that is real and how much of that is a mask for how she truly feels inside?

Pearl hears crunching noises just then, tracking their source from the roof. Amethyst isn't much of a roof-sitter, she prefers soft and cuddly places, but everyone else is sleeping. So Pearl makes her way up to the roof, trying to be quiet.

"Hey."

"Oh, Amethyst...I hope I didn't disturb you." She's eating a bag of cookies, and Pearl tries not to wrinkle her nose. Gems don't need to eat and most human food seems abhorrent to her, especially the messy snacks Amethyst can't seem to get enough of.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep anyway." Amethyst stuffs the last of the cookies in her mouth, crunching noisily, wipes her mouth on her arm and tosses the bag down. Pearl can't bring herself to scold her for such a habit, not when she remembers the tears in Amethyst's eyes earlier that evening. _You want to pretend that none of this ever happened! You think I'm just a big mistake!_

She tentatively edges a little closer, placing a hand on the other Gem's shoulder.

"Listen, about earlier, I-"

"You're still thinking about that? C'mon, that was hours ago, quit living in the past!" Amethyst laughs, but it's a hollow sound and even in the dark Pearl can see the remnants of sadness in her expression. "So I cried like a baby, it happens to all of us! Well, except Garnet, but-"

"Amethyst." Her touch becomes firmer, Amethyst's visible eye meets hers. Pearl brushes her bangs away from her face, and her companion tenses.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I...I overreacted, that's all."

"I meant everything I said back there," Pearl whispers. "You've always been the _best_ thing to come from there, and you still are."

"H-hey, I heard you the first time, and I believe you." But Amethyst makes no move to push her away, and Pearl hugs her close.

"Don't ever think anyone's ashamed of you. We've been proud of you ever since you joined us, and no one could ever replace you." For a moment she's sure Amethyst is about to start crying again, but instead she only pulls closer, head resting against Pearl's shoulder.

"Thanks."

The roof isn't very comfortable, but the view is gorgeous and Amethyst is starting to fall asleep against her. Pearl brushes her bangs aside once more, this time to brush a kiss against Amethyst's forehead.

"Sleep well, Amethyst."


End file.
